vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sutter Cane
Summary An accomplished and well-known novel writter, Sutter Cane went missing under mysterious circunstances after the publication of his last book, The Hobb's End Horror, depicting a small, secluded town of the same name hiding unspeakable horrors seemingly beyond understanding. After discovering the existence of an actual town of the same name somewhere in the United States, the investigator John Trent, hired to find the whereabouts of the author, along his partner, is eventually caught up in the bizarre events and happenings surrounding the town, as Sutter Cane himself appears manifested as a sinister force both feared and loathed by the slowly-decaying population. Cane eventually appears once again, driven mad with power as he tapped into the knowledge of ancient, eldritch entities inhabiting a dark abyss, which seemingly told him what to write and gave him the ability to turn his fiction into reality by influencing the behaviour of his readers and driving them into vehemently believing in his works. After finishing his last book and declaring that he can no longer hold off the horrors from entering the world, Sutter Cane apparently sacrifices himself in order to create a tear in reality, into the pit inhabited by his "publishers", allowing them entrance into reality. Following this, and Hobb's End mysterious disappearance, he appears to haunt John in his dreams, claiming to have "become God", and with his books having eventually caused a massive epidemic which took out most of the human race. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Sutter Cane Origin: In the Mouth of Madness Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Horror Writer, Novelist, Emmisary of the Old Ones, "God". Powers and Abilities: Plot Manipulation (Can write and rewrite reality by writing his books, powered by the sheer faith and belief of his readers), Non-Corporeal, Subjective Reality (Seemingly made all of the movie's events into fiction after John was caught by the Old Ones, making the entire town of Hobb's End disappear from history and erasing the existence of certain characters), Existence Erasure (Wrote Linda out of the book's plot, erasing her from the memories of all characters except John), Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Manifested within John's dreams, and imposed multiple recursive nightmares over him), Time Manipulation (Trapped John in a time loop after he tried to drive away from an angry mob, making him end up on the same spot several times), Spatial Manipulation (Warped the interior of the Church in which his "masters" are imprisoned, turning a small closet into a full room in an instant), BFR, Madness Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Gradually drove Linda to insanity, fully driving her mad after showing her the events of his last novel), Transmutation and Mind Manipulation (Those who read his books are inexplicably driven into genuinely believing in their content, slowly morphing into mindless, deformed beasts), Immortality (Possibly Type 9. Implied to have written all of movie's events in the first place, up to and including scenes in which he appears in person and interacts with his characters), Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Wrote the entire plot and story of In the Mouth of Madness, seemingly instantiating the fictional town of Hobb's End into the real world and erasing it from existence afterwards. Became "God" after unleashing the Old Ones into the world, and was responsible for the events and existence of the entire movie in the first place, whose plot itself involved horrors said to be "beyond human understanding" and "older than time and wider than the known universe", although his exact relationship to them is left unclear) Speed: Unknown (Could seemingly materialize anywhere at will after discarding his physical form and joining his "publishers" in godhood) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Heavily implied to have lost his physical form after unleashing the Old Ones into the world, having tore his body apart in order to create a portal for their entrance in the form of a tear in the book's pages, before becoming "God" as he joined them) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown (Seemingly wrote the entire plot of the movie and is responsible for its existence in the first place) Standard Equipment: Typewriter initially. None Notable after his ascension. Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Text Users Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Madness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:In the Mouth of Madness